Mobile robotic devices have minimized the human effort involved in performing everyday tasks. For example, automatic cleaning devices help maintaining and cleaning surfaces, such as hardwood floors, carpet and the like. Mobile robotic devices are useful, but location detection can be a challenge for the operation of such devices.